Trial of the Tempted
by DaEpixOne
Summary: This is a tale of a Gentlemen Scientist who finds himself alone in the wilderness, with no civilization in sight. He has one goal, and that is to not starve and die. He is going to face many challenges, and he has to do it alone. Or at least he thinks he is alone.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction that I made. If you see any mistakes, do tell me about them.**

**I don't own Don't Starve or any of the characters.**

Wilson woke up. His first thought was, _"Who am I?"_

Groggily sitting up, he looked at his hands. "_I am Wilson Percival Higgsbury." _He thought.

Shaking his head, his next thought was, "_Where am I?" _

Getting onto his feet, he observed his surroundings. He wasn't in his home, he was surrounded by wilderness, with no signs of civilization. Confused, he started thinking on how he got here.

His memories returned, him accepting the talking radio's offer, him building the mysterious machine that took him to this world. And the shadows. The ones that dragged him down, down, down, and supposedly brought him into this world.

Looking around once more, he spotted some berry bushes. Feeling his stomach rumble in anticipation, he walked towards them. Picking one, he looked at it with suspicion.

"Seems ok...", Wilson said to nobody in particular.

He popped one cautiously into his mouth, and to his surprise, it tasted sweet and watery. He quickly picked more and ate the rest. He tried to remember what they taught him in school. They always said that priority is food and water.

The food problem seemed to be ok, due to the fact that multiple berry bushes were around, and not to mention how juicy they were. Now, all he needed was shelter, and a fire for the night.

He foraged for dry grasses and twigs. While picking a sapling for its sticks , he noticed a glint in the corner of his eye. It was flint, a sharp rock used for tools by cavemen and as a fire starter. Hastily snatching the sharp object, he gave himself a tiny cut.

"Ow!", shouted Wilson.

Shaking his hand he examined the rock. He examined the sharp edges and its reflective surface. And an idea formed into his head.

He quickly grabbed the twigs he collected and took a seat on a nearby boulder. He carefully wrapped the grass around the flint to tie it to the twig. He made knots and loops and tested his newfound axe on the rock. The head immediately fell off.

Wilson, however, was not discouraged. He doubled his knots and used even more grass for binding. Testing it once more, he found out that is was sufficient.

Proud of his creation, he proclaimed to nobody in particular yet again, "Science has prevailed!".

Now to find some trees. As far as he could tell he was in some flat plains with no trees in sight. That was until he saw some blurs in the distant. A whole forest awaited him. He set off towards the horizon.

The walk was relatively easy, seeing that the vast plains were mostly flat. He picked the nearby berry bushes for food, and nearby grasses and twigs. To his great surprise, as he was picking a berry bush, a head that resembled a turkey popped out.

"What the-!?", Wilson half-shouted.

The turkey-like bird immediately took off. It pushed Wilson aside, and made a beeline for any berry bushes in sight, eating the berries at a fast rate.

"Come back here!", Wilson demanded, but the turkey-thing didn't listen.

Wilson chased the bird, but it easily outpaced him. Tired, he decided to ignore it, and took a rest, laying down. He heard its frantic gobbling from the distance. Getting back his breath, he continued his walk.

It took a bit longer then he expected to arrive, but he eventually made it. Looking at the thick wall of trees the was presented to him, he doubted that his axe would do any harm to these pines. Pressing past the trees, the mood changed instantly. The forest was foreboding, unknown bird cries were heard, and the trees were menacing.

He spotted a young tree in which he proceeded to chop down. The axe proved to be sufficient, and the tree fell. Chopping the tree into manageable pieces, he carried as much as he could.

"Take that nature...", he muttered to himself.

The sun was starting to set, so he travelled back onto the plains, just next to the forest, and started setting up his fire. Until he realized that there was silk covering the nearby pines. Curious, he approached, brushing past the pines, he saw a astounding sight. A towering pillar of silk, taller than he was, was sitting in the center of all the webs. A bit nervous, he tried to approach closer.

"What in the world is this?", he pondered.

Suddenly, as if sensing his approach, the mound moved and shifted. And to Wilson's horror, two large spiders crawled out of the mound. Their eyes met, and one of the spiders let out a piercing shriek, before giving chase. Wilson sprinted way, terrified of the spiders.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, only looking back after he was confident that he put distance between him, and the spiders. To his relief, the spiders gave up. Not to his relief, he crashed face first into a tree.

The last thing that he remembered was bark rapidly approaching his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Wilson was awake. He just didn't fell like opening his eyes. His head was aching, his whole body was aching. He didn't fell motivated to get up, until he felt a weight on his chest, rummaging through his pockets. He opened his eyes in panic, that's when he saw a familiar face. The turkey-bird was sitting on his chest rummaging through his pockets and pecking him occasionally.

Wilson was quick to react. "You again!", Wilson shouted.

The turkey-thing jumped off, using his chest as the launching pad. Wilson wasn't able to give chase, due to the fact that all the air in his lungs were forcefully ejected. After laying there for a while, he caught his breath and got up.

He saw the tree he crashed into. It wasn't a pine tree, it appeared to be some sort of birch tree. With nuts. Picking one, he examined it in his hand. It resembled a spiky green walnut. He pocketed it, wondering if it was edible.

After some looking, he saw his axe sprawled out some distance away. He picked it up, and looked around. He saw the area where the spiders were. He didn't feel like going back, so he proceeded forward.

"How much time has passed since I was out?", Wilson pondered to himself.

Judging by the way the sun was positioned, he was out for the whole night. He wasn't able to ponder more about it, for he spotted a dirt road. Hope was ignited within Wilson. A road! To civilization! Wilson made his way to it, and proceeded to follow it.

He started to think about the spiders. How did they grow to be that big? Was the silk mound their nest? Was it some sort of communal hive? He would've loved to study them further, if they didn't seem to have all the power to eat his arm off.

Wilson just realized that the grass was changing color. He looked up to see more of the birch trees with autumn red leaves. He was in a forest. This forest had a much nicer atmosphere. A cold, crisp breeze swept through the area, causing Wilson to shiver.

He decided that this would be his home camp. Gathering some rocks, he formed a fire pit. It wasn't dark enough to light it, so he started thinking on how he got here.

There was a man talking through the radio. It convinced him, and somehow gave him knowledge. Knowledge that went directly to his head. He reviewed the knowledge in his head. The quantum guard band...feared and great power...and the science machine. What did these mean? He didn't know.

But he did know how to make the science machine. It will give him more knowledge. How did he know this? The forbidden knowledge said so.

He was thinking so hard, that he didn't notice the rustling nearby. A practically loud crunch is what alerted him.

Turning around, brandishing his axe, he looked around cautiously.

"Anyone there?", he said. The rustling increased.

"Show yourself!", shouted Wilson, who felt less confident then he sounded.

Then, out from the underbrush, came a cat. Or was it a raccoon? Lowering his axe, he examined the creature.

"Mew?", inquired the cat-raccoon thing.

Wilson bent onto his knees.

"You seem harmless enough..", said Wilson.

The catcoon, yes he decided to call it that, was very curious of Wilson. It was pretty confident to, it walked straight up to him. It reared on its hind legs in an attempt to paw at his hair.

"Hey, stop it!", Wilson said playfully.

Wilson smiled. It was nice to have someone that wouldn't steal his food, or try to murder him. He stroked the catcoon behind its ears. The catcoon was reaching into his pocket, and took out a stick.

"Playful little thing.", Wilson observed.

He let it have the stick. As it rolled around in the grass, chewing on the twig, he decided now was the best time to work on building this so called "science machine". Maybe it might somehow help him find civilization.

He liked the name "science machine" that's for sure. He started to chop down a young birch tree. He decided to call these trees, birchnut trees. As the tree fell, he started to chop the branches off and removing the leaves. The catcoon watched him curiously as he proceeded to bring these branches back. He needed these for the science machine.

He returned to camp, and tried to arrange them in a tripod-like manner. Digging them into the ground, he tested if they were secure. He used one of the more flexible branches to from a loop around the three other ones. He used the remaining grasses to tie the branches to the loop.

It wasn't going to support the weight of the rocks he was going to use to make the body. He was about to give up, until he remembered the spiders. Their silk might be able to aid in the construction. He got up, and picked up his axe. He started to move until he felt something tugging at the back of his heel.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the catcoon look up at him.

"Oh, do you want to come?", Wilson asked the catcoon, doubting its ability to understand him.

It cocked its head to the side and blinked. It seemed like a yes. Wilson shrugged and started to move. The catcoon shortly followed. The road led them out of the forest and back into the plains. The forest was close by, so they broke off the path and proceeded to the forest.

He saw the silk coated trees, and the mound. Being very wary, he started removing the silk from the trees. To his great surprise, the silk was very sticky and tough. After managing to remove a wad of silk, he started to walk back.

The catcoon, looking at the wad of silk, started to cough. Alarmed, Wilson went back to the catcoon.

"What's wrong buddy?", Wilson fretted.

The catcoon continued to hack and cough, and with one last heave, it spat out a wad of silk.

"Oh...a hairball?", Wilson said.

The catcoon looked at him expectedly.

"You want me to take it?", Wilson stammered.

The catcoon mewed in an affirmative kind of way. Wilson took it and added it to his pile. He was careful to not touch the wet part.

Wilson made his way back to base, following the road. His stomach rumbled in hunger. He picked some berries along the way, and consumed it immediately.

Wilson spotted a leafy plant sticking out of the ground. He picked it and found out that it was a carrot. Wilson tasted it, and it was rather bland, but it sure beat eating nothing but berries for sustenance.

As he was eating the carrot, he noticed something watching. It was a rabbit. With horns.

"Hey buddy, do you like science?", Wilson said, waving the carrot temptingly, remembering the days he used to experiment on cute and helpless animals. Perhaps he could do more, even out here.

The rabbit didn't approach. It was very cautious. Wilson wish he could catch it. He turned around and beckoned the catcoon to come, but it didn't. It was staring intently at the rabbit.

"Uh, catcoon?", Wilson coaxed. "It's time to go now."

Still refusing to listen, the catcoon crouched down, and leaped. The rabbit didn't have a chance. The catcoon landed straight onto the poor thing and bit into its neck. The snap was audible, even from where Wilson was standing. The catcoon returned with its prey clamped firmly in its jaws.

"Mew?", said the catcoon, dropping it in front of Wilson.

"My hands are kind of full, sorry.", Wilson smiled.

The catcoon seem to understand, because it picked it back up, and followed Wilson back to home camp. The sun was setting, and Wilson threw the remaining branches that he piled nearby into the fire pit. Using the dry grasses and leaves that fell from the trees as a fire starter, he released a spark from the flint. Blowing gently on the tiny flame, and eventually it became a warm fire.

He got back to reinforcing the science machines supports, and sat down. He was about to go to sleep, until the catcoon dropped the rabbit on his face. Slowly taking it off, he sighed.

"Well, it does look tasty...", said Wilson.

Wilson got up and started skinning the rabbit with the flint he used to start the fire. He started dissecting the edible parts and putting them on one stick, much like a shish kabob. Wilson gave the organs and skin to the catcoon, who ate happily. He let the kabob cook over the fire. He would've dozed off if it weren't for the catcoon's constant meowing.

After a while it was done, and was about to take a bite until he heard a particularly loud meow coming from the catcoon. Wilson gave it a piece and resumed eating the rabbit. It tasted exceptionally good, but maybe that was because he was stranded in the middle of nowhere with nothing else to eat.

He also toasted the nut, and the meaty insides were quite tasty. After eating, Wilson laid down close to the fire as possible without getting to hot, and settled down to sleep. The catcoon stretched and yawned, before curling into a ball, and started to sleep on top of Wilson. Wilson stroked the catcoon as he dozed off. The thick, fog like darkness, closed around the light of the camp fire.


End file.
